Las Sombras De La Muerte
by atsorany
Summary: Ella puede verlas, sabe quien morira.


Desde pequeña siempre he sabido quién morirá, por qué? Cuando una persona tiene una sombra negra sobre sí, morirá pronto; pero cuando esa sombra es rojiza, esa persona es cazada por la muerte. Yo puedo ver esas sombras, siempre he podido verlas, cuando era mas pequeña no lo entendía y solo podía observar, mi hermana mayor, lo sabía, ella no podía ver nada de eso, sin embargo, me creía.

Hace 4 años que murió mi hermana, han sido los 4 años más solitarios de mi vida, pero no me queda más que seguir adelante, ahora estoy iniciando la universidad, la mejor manera de pasar bien la escuela es ocultando el hecho que puedo ver las sombras, mi hermana siempre lo decía: "No reveles todo lo que sabes, no digas todo lo que ves", y así he logrado tener más o menos una vida tranquila.

—Por que rayos tengo que venir a la escuela tan temprano?—se quejaba para sí, un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos como miel, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de una escuela —auch!— se quejó el joven, una chica se estrelló con el —perdona!— se disculpó ella —Ten mas cuidado!— le dijo él con un tono arrogante —como sea, no importa— dijo y siguió caminando —perdona...— dijo ella levantándose.

El chico entró en un aula y se sentó en la última banca de la última fila, junto a la ventana, miro hacia adelante y en la banca antes de la suya, había una mochila, alguien ya estaba sentado allí.

El profesor entró, comenzó con su clase, era una clase de lo más aburrida, de repente una joven de ojos verdes y cabellos cobrizos entró casi corriendo y se sentó delante de él, ella se sorprendió al verle puesto que se había estrellado con el hace un rato, pero él no le puso atención y no la reconoció. —Disculpa...— dijo ella para captar la atención del chico que miraba fijamente a la ventana —Que?— le interrogó el de mala gana —ammm han visto mucho desde que inició la clase?— preguntó ella —no lo se, no he puesto atención— respondió él volviendo a mirar hacía la ventana. Ella miró hacía la ventana también, pero lo que vio no fue de su agrado —Demonios!— dijo en voz baja pero el chico escuchó, enseguida ella se puso de pie y salió corriendo del salón, el la miró extrañado.

—Por que rayos ahora!?— interrogaba al aire mientras corría en dirección a una nube negra, entró en una zona no muy transitada y por la hora estaba aún más vacía, a unos 5 metros de ella, pudo vislumbrar a un tipo de mala pinta que perseguía a una chica, —rayos!— seguía diciendo ella, no había nadie que pudiera ayudar, miro hacia el cielo y miro a un encapuchado negro que iba casi sobre la chica, volaba sobre ellos —Muerte!— gritó ella para llamar su atención, la capucha la miro —Hola Chris, cuánto tiempo— dijo con una voz de ultratumba —déjala! ella no te pertenece— le dijo la chica desafiante —esto no te incumbe Christine— ella ignoro esto último y siguió corriendo, en su camino halló un palo, lo tomo sin detenerse y con el, golpeo al tipo en cuanto logró alcanzarlos, el golpe fue muy fuerte, lo dejó tirado —te arrepentirás de ser tan entrometida!— grito la capucha y se desvaneció. Christine se acerco a la chica, estaba aterrada —oye...—ella intentó tocarla —déjame!— la chica lloraba —tranquila, debemos irnos— le dijo tomándola del brazo y haciéndola correr, debían salir de allí. Cuando se hallaron en un lugar con más gente, Christine miro a la joven de pies a cabeza y cuando vio que no había sombra alguna sobre ella, respiro profundamente —Bueno, me alegro estés bien, ahora debo irme— le dijo Christine —gracias— le agradeció sinceramente, Christine le sonrió y se fue.

Cuando Christine volvió a su aula, esta estaba vacía, bueno casi vacía —cuando alguien se va, no abandona sus cosas, señorita— le dijo el chico que se hallaba junto a la puerta y le entregó su mochila —gracias— dijo Christine, el chico salió del aula y ella le siguió —oye...— —la clase esta en otro edificio— dijo el chico —a no ser, que vaya a brincarse la siguiente clase también, señorita—claro que no!— exclamó ella y siguieron caminando —ammm...— —Que?— le interrogó el —Como te llamas?— le preguntó ella —Alexander— contesto el chico secamente, silencio de nuevo.

Los chicos llegaron a un salón, la clase ya había iniciado, se sentaron hasta atrás, igual que en el salón anterior; El resto del día transcurrió sin más novedades, era hora de ir a casa, al principio Alexander y Christine caminaron por el mismo rumbo, pero durante el transcurso algo llamó la atención de Christine —nos vemos— dijo ella al instante que comenzaba a correr en otra dirección.

El chico continuó caminando, hasta que llego a casa, —como te ha ido Alexander?— le interrogó una mujer que se hallaba en la cocina —bien, gracias— contestó el chico con seriedad, enseguida subió a su habitación, un cuarto pintado de blanco, con solo un reloj de cubierta negra colgado en la pared, había una silla y un escritorio con una laptop negra, la cama bien tendida y el closet. El chico se quitó la chamarra y la puso sobre la silla, después se tiró en la cama.

Era una casa de dos plantas, la casa de Christine; en la casa solo se hallaba su hermano —Chris!— le gritó el chico cuando la vio entrar —Danny, ya has comido?— le interrogó ella —Christine, te tardaste! Aún no— le dijo su hermano —perdona, sabes que tengo muchas cosas que hacer— le respondió ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina —siempre estas ocupada, ves algo por la ventana y sales corriendo, a veces me espantas!— le dijo su hermano —lo se, ya se que espanto a la gente— dijo ella con tono desanimado —Chris...— —he?— —quiero comer sopa— le pidió su hermano —claro! Enseguida— dijo ella sonriendo.

Christine se hallaba tirada en su cama, mirando al techo, entonces se levanto y miro a la ventana, vio una nube negra que volaba bajo —oh no!— entonces se puso zapatos y salió enseguida, su hermano dormía, era cerca de medianoche. La nube se dirigió a un parque cercano, en ese parque había un puente que daba a un estanque profundo, en el puente se encontraba un muchacho que parecía querer lanzarse, Chris miro al cielo y vio la capucha —Muerte!— le dijo ella; Christine se acercó al muchacho, despacio, —oye..— dijo para atraer su atención —déjame! Que quieres?! Ya no hay nada que hacer—gritó el tipo —mira, sonara raro pero, tu no quieres morirte— hablo ella —si, claro— dijo el chico con desprecio y se abalanzó contra el barandal del puente, para evitar que cayera, Chris hizo contrapeso colgándose de él, pero no era suficiente, ambos caerían, entonces Christine sintió que alguien la jalaba de la cintura, con el contrapeso extra lograron alejar al hombre del barandal, cuando ella se levantó se dirigió a él —estás bien?— le interrogó —si, no se que hacía— contestó el chico confundido —gracias a los dos, de no ser por ustedes, no se que habría hecho— agradeció el tipo levantándose, al escuchar "a los dos" Chris se giro a su espalda para ver quien les había ayudado y se sorprendió bastante al ver que era el chico de cabellos negros —Alexander!— dijo ella sorprendida —causa muchos problemas, no lo cree señorita?— dijo él con ironía —amm bueno...— balbuceó la chica —bueno, gracias, debo irme—les interrumpió el joven y les dejo a solas.

—Por qué estás aquí?— le preguntó ella —daba un paseo— le respondió —y tu? No es algo tarde para andar sola por la calle?— le interrogó él —tengo mis razones— dijo ella con misterio, el la miró incrédulo y comenzó a caminar, ella camino en la misma dirección —piensas seguirme?— le dijo él —claro que no! Mi casa es por acá—contestó ella cortante y siguieron caminando, después de un rato llegaron a la casa de Christine, la que curiosamente estaba enfrente de la de Alexander, entonces ella se dirigió a su casa y antes de entrar se dio la vuelta —Nos vemos y gracias Alex!— le gritó al chico que estaba por entrar a su casa, el se giro para verla entrar.

Era una mañana nublada, Christine salió de su casa a buen tiempo, para cuando llegó a la parada del autobús vio que Alexander pasaba de largo —Alexander!— le gritó ella para llamar su atención, el chico se detuvo —no tomarás el autobús?— le interrogó ella extrañada —no— contesto el cortante —por qué?— volvió a preguntar ella —no es necesario, se puede ir caminando— le dijo él a la vez que comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, ella le miró extrañada y le siguió —todos los días caminas a la escuela?— preguntó ella —si, no me parece necesario tomar camión para la distancia que es— le respondió él, a ella eso le parecía muy extraño. —Por que sales corriendo cuando ves a las ventanas?Qué es lo que ves?— le interrogó él seriamente, ella le miró sorprendida, no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se fijase en ella, siempre se esforzaba por pasar desapercibida. —no te interesa, es mejor que no te involucres en esas cosas— le dijo ella severamente, pero lo único que logro con eso fue aumentar la curiosidad del chico, a el todo le parecía aburrido, pocas veces encontraba algo que llamase su atención y en esta ocasión, la chica era ese "algo".

Después de caminar un rato llegaron a la escuela, él tenía razón, no era un camino tan largo después de todo.

Iban caminando a un aula cuando algo atrajo la atención de ella, un brillo rojo paso a su lado, ella se giró para ver a quién pertenecía la sombra, pero antes de que pudiera girarse por completo Alexander la tomó del brazo —anda, es hora de ir clase— le dijo el jalandola —pero...— dijo ella con voz casi inaudible.

Una vez en el aula, Christine se veía inquieta, ellos se habían sentado igual que el día anterior, en la última fila, en las dos últimas bancas; ella miraba por la ventana, de vez en cuando se sobresaltaba y pegaba un pequeño brinco, hasta que la vio, aquella sombra roja que vislumbro, era una chica, antes de levantarse de su lugar vio como la chica entraba a un edificio, Chris se levantó y salió del aula, enseguida Alexander se puso de pie y salió tras ella. Cuando iba saliendo del edificio pudo ver como ella entraba a otro, sin duda Christine corría muy rápido. —Christine!—gritóéll para llamar su atención, ella se detuvo levemente pero enseguida continuó con su camino, Chris subió las escaleras hasta el techo del edificio —pff, por qué son todos suicidas?— se dijo para sí, cuando vio a la chica cerca de la orilla, una caída desde ahí fácilmente podía matarla —Oye!— le dijo ella, la joven se tambaleó —con cuidado!— gritó algo nerviosa, atrás de ella, sintió que llegaba Alexander —que rayos?!— dijo él al ver la escena —va a lanzarse— le dijo Christine en voz baja —pero por qué?— le interrogó el espantado —larga historia, por ahora hay que evitarlo— dijo ella a la vez que se iba acercando a la joven suicida, —oye...— dijo Christine para intentar llamar su atención, la chica se tambaleó de nuevo, Chris extendió su mano —Dame la mano— le dijo gentilmente, pero la chica no le hacía caso, entonces Alexander también se acercó y sin previo aviso, tomo a la suicida del brazo y la jalo hacia ellos, alejándola lo más posible de la orilla, Christine miro al cielo y apenas y vio la nube negra que se desvanecía, observó a la joven y el resplandor rojo había desaparecido.

Cuando Chris estaba a punto de entrar al edificio donde estaban sus mochilas, Alexander la detuvo —Ven Christine— le dijo seriamente y la tomó del brazo —como sabes mi nombre?— preguntó ella curiosa, puesto que la chica nunca se presentó —en las clases los maestros nombran lista señorita— le dijo el despejando el misterio ~cierto~ pensó. —a dónde me llevas?— le preguntó ella resignada —a donde podamos hablar sin ser interrumpidos— le contesto el. Llegaron al techo del edificio —¿Que es lo que viste?— le preguntó él seriamente, ella palideció y dudo en contestar, Alexander la miraba fijamente exigiendo una respuesta —Tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas, tú sabes...— dijo ella reflejando una risa nerviosa —mientes— dijo el interrupiendola y en tono severo, ella miró al piso y decidió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, contar la verdad.

—Puedo ver a la muerte— dijo ella fríamente, él la miraba serio —Sabes quien morirá, acaso?— interrogó el —Si— —Pero por qué lo evitas? La muerte es...— ella lo interrumpió —La muerte es justa? La muerte es natural?— dijo ella con gran disgusto —Lo es, pero también la muerte se divierte jugando con la vida, ella escoge a quien quiere matar y los asesina sin más!— ella se había alterado bastante, Alexander la miraba sin entender, entonces el comenzó a recordar detalles, de como ella veía algo, salía corriendo y se encontraba con hasta ahora "suicidas" habían sido dos en muy poco tiempo, no podía ser coincidencia —Christine, que es lo que ves?— interrogó de nuevo —Las sombras de la muerte— contestó ella sin inmutarse.

Dos días habían pasado desde aquella conversación, Christine había faltado esos dos días a clases, a pesar de que el quería saber qué ocurría, no tenía el valor para averiguarlo.

Viernes, se le había hecho tarde por esperar demasiado a ver si la veía salir de casa, entró al salón y se sorprendió bastante cuando vio la mochila de Christine en el lugar de siempre, nunca contó con que ella saliera más temprano. Para su mala suerte, el maestro de la primera hora no se presentó, por tanto, Christine no apareció. Salió del edificio para comprar alguna golosina y algo le hizo mirar al techo y fue cuando la vio, ella se encontraba recargada en el pequeño alambrado del techo, —Pero que rayos?!— exclamó al tiempo que comenzaba su camino al techo. Cuando llegó la tomó de la cintura y la alejó de allí, ella le miró extrañada —Pero que te pasa?— le interrogó —Qué pensabas hacer?! Crees que suicidándote es la solución a tus problemas?!— Alexander estaba muy exaltado, ella le miraba sin entender, entonces se dio cuenta y comenzó a reír; Él la miró incrédulo, Christine lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a la orilla —Mira, desde aquí hay una vista preciosa— la voz de ella se escuchaba extraña, estaba ronca, el la miro mas tranquilo —Christine, estas bien?— le pregunto —si, dentro de lo que cabe, aún me siento un poco enferma, pero estoy bien— contestó ella con su voz desafinada —Entonces... no habías venido porque estabas enferma?— —si, por qué otra cosa sería?— le contesto ella. Alexander se dio media vuelta y se fue, estaba avergonzado, ella le miró sonriendo y le siguió, a final de cuentas ya era hora de clase.

Ellos caminaban a casa diario, el le preguntaba acerca de las sombras, ella con el tiempo perdió el miedo a contestarle y se lo contaba todo, cuando se requería (cuando Christine veía una sombra roja) iban al rescate de esa existencia inocente, había pasado un año ya.

Christine:

La familia de Christine originalmente se componía de su padre que vive en el extranjero y rara vez viene a verle, su madre que falleció en un accidente de auto cuando ella tenía 14, su hermana mayor Emily quien murió en el mismo accidente que su madre, su hermano mayor que vive con ella actualmente y por supuesto Christine que ahora tiene 19 años.

Alexander:

20 años

El vive con sus padres y su hermana pequeña Karin.

Esa tarde su hermano no estaría en casa, llegaría hasta pasada la madrugada, Alexander la invitó a comer en su casa, como ya se había hecho costumbre que el la llevara, su madre no se extraño de verla, al contrario, le daba gusto poder conversar con ella, le quería mucho.

Toda la tarde había transcurrido tranquila, para cuando Christine decidió irse eran como 8:30 pm justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, esta se abrió, entraron el padre de Alexander y su hermana pequeña que había estado en casa de la abuela; cuando Christine la vio no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, que disimuló con una exclamación de gusto al verles, Alexander que no había pasado inadvertida la reacción de la chica, la acompañó a su casa.


End file.
